Feel
by siredtodamon
Summary: What happens when Elena is left with nothing? Will it be Stefan or Damon that picks up her broken pieces? *EVERYONE IS HUMAN*
1. Solitude

As I walk through the halls I can feel everyone's stare on my back. I can hear their whispers and smell their pity. Maybe a few weeks ago I would have been embarrassed or given a reassuring smile saying; "I'm fine, thank you," but not now.

* * *

The bell rang obnoxiously loud and everyone sprang to life, headed towards their classes.

"Welcome grade 10's!" Our history teacher Mr. Saltzman greeted us as we took our seats. As I walked past him to get to my spot at the back of the classroom, I felt him give my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "This year will be better Elena." He promised with a sincere smile.

Instead of responding, I shrugged off his hand. The last thing I wanted was more pity.

* * *

Mr. Saltzman was nearing the end of the attendance when someone entered the room. I heard a few gasps from a few girls next to me and rolled my eyes. Drama queens.

"Sorry I'm late, I had...family issues." The newcomer explained before taking the only available desk beside me.

"No worries , but next time please be here on time." Our teacher announced then, continued with the attendance.

I turned around to see what the commotion was about and sucked in a breath.

He had short brown hair, styled in an upward fashion and leaf green eyes. He looked like a Greek god.

The mystery guy turned his face to catch me staring. I blushed and quickly turned away, as he gave me an amused smile. "My name's Stefan." He introduced. "Elena I returned curtly, ignoring his start of a conversation.

If there was one thing Elena Gilbert couldn't handle, it was boys.

* * *

After what what seemed like hours, the bell finally rang and I flew out the door.

Just when I thought I had escaped, a voice called my name.

"Elena!"

_Shit._

I groaned and continued walking. Unfortunately, Caroline couldn't take a hint and strut over to me.

"What was that?" She demanded, hands on hips.

"What was what?" I grumbled. She was wasting my time in solitude.

Caroline stared at me incredulously. "You know what! That hot new guy was practically drooling all over you and you completely blew him off!" She exclaimed.

I sighed and put my books in my locker, then turned to look at my former best friend. "Whatever, I'm not looking for a relationship." I replied in a deadpan manner and slammed my locker shut. I began to walk away and noticed that Caroline was following me.

"Stop!" I snapped at her.

Caroline visibly flinched, then her face hardened.

"You know what? I'm done walking around eggshells around you Elena! Believe me, I get that last year was crippling but you're letting your life go right in front of you!" My blonde colleague paused to take a breath before casting me one final glare. "You better start feeling _something_ before you lose _everything_." She hissed and spun on her heel towards the cafeteria.

I narrowed my eyes at her words and ran a hand through my chestnut hued hair.

I had spent the past nine months in self loathing and pity, all while appearing to be emotionless. Throughout the process I had lost nearly everything I had. My family, my friends, my boyfriend, my grades and even my sanity. My aunt Jenna had suggested I go to a therapist but like everything else, I shrugged it off.

I blinked realizing my feet had lead me into the woods behind the school.

Suddenly feeling exhausted, I collapsed.

It was the first day of grade ten and already I felt drained. I sighed wondering at what point my life had gotten like this. Somehow I couldn't remember.

"Snap."

I sat bolt upright.

"Who's there?" I barked, my nerves getting the best of me.

"Snap, crackle."

This time it sounded right next to me.

Every horrible situation played out in my head. In every single one it ended with me getting hurt or killed.

"What are you doing out here?" A silky voice questioned.

Unable to stop myself, I screamed. "No get away from me!" I whipped around to see a familiar face.

The dark hair and icy eyes, complete with a leather jacket. It was none other then Damon Salvatore.


	2. Encouragement

"What are you doing here?" I spat, throwing a glare in his direction.

Damon looked bored. "I could ask you the same thing." He shot back.

I narrowed my eyes. "I asked you first!" I growled.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Whatever Elena." He sighed.

Surprise made me blink as he walked past me. "You know my name?" I asked uncertainly.

Damon stopped walking and gave a nonchalant shrug. "Yeah people talk." He replied before continuing in the direction I had come from.

Even though I was outside, I felt suffocated. He knew of me only, from what other people had said. Who knew what people said about me these days. I shook my head to clear it. Why did I care. It's not like I knew him personally. In fact I hardly knew anything about the blue eyed beauty. Every girl wanted him and every guy wanted to be him. I sucked in a breath thinking about him and his leather clad posse.

Without a second more of hesitation, I tore out of the forest and into the parking lot where, I recognized my familiar Ford Escape.

I scrambled in and shoved the keys into the ignition, before tearing out of the lot with a screech. I couldn't help but notice a certain pair of blue eyes watching from the mirror.

* * *

I pulled into the parking lot and for the first time, worried that aunt Jenna might be home.

I pulled open the door and the sound of silence greeted me, I realized she must be at her University classes.

I sighed and placed my car keys on the kitchen table. Now that I had all this free time to myself I had no idea what to do.

The clock had turned 5:00pm when I heard a knock at the door. I rolled my eyes. Jenna must have forgotten her keys again.

I pulled open the door and Bonnie and Caroline greeted me with smiling faces.

"Hey Lena!" Bonnie offered up three individual tubs of Ben and Jerries ice cream to me.

I raised an eyebrow and took the gifts,

"We heard you left school early." Caroline explained showing "The Notebook" in her hand.

"So we thought you could use a dose of your best friends." Bonnie finished.

"Thanks but no than-" I started but was interrupted by Caroline barging past me.

She turned around to give me a smirk. "We're having girls night, no arguments!" The blonde announced and made her way to the kitchen.

I tilted my head back and groaned in response.

* * *

After the movie was finished, Bonnie turned to me. "A little birdie told me that you and Stefan are becoming a thing." She smirked.

I glared at Caroline. "Well that blonde birdie needs to get her damn facts right." I hissed.

Caroline looked smug. "Think of it as encouragement!" She reasoned.

"Remember when I swore I'd never date a boy again?" I countered shooting her my best 'don't argue' look.

Both of my friends rolled their eyes and took a scoop of ice cream from their tubs.

We sat in awkward silence until Caroline announced that she had better get going. As I let her out I turned around to see Bonnie shifting from foot to foot behind me.

"I better get going to Lena." She murmured giving me an apologetic glance.

I nodded. "Yeah okay. See you tomorrow I guess." I replied.

Bonnie pulled me into a hug. At first I stiffened but then relaxed into it.

"Everything will get better in time Elena." She whispered, still holding onto me like I was the last thing on earth.

"It's never going to be the same." I responded simply.

Bonnie pulled back and gave me a reassuring smile. "You can try. All you need is encouragement."

I shrugged feeling a little uncomfortable. "See you tomorrow." I muttered, holding the door open for her.

Luckily Bonnie seemed to take the hint and gave me a small nod.

* * *

After my friends left, I spent a long time sitting on the couch, trying to remember when my life had gotten to this. Somehow I couldn't remember.

Suddenly the sound of the key opening the door jolted me back to reality.

"Did you have fun with your friends?" Jenna asked as she entered.

I shot her a questioning look.

"They told me what they were planning." Jenna explained, obviously still waiting for an answer.

"Yeah it's a start." I admitted as Jenna gave me a smile. "I'm going to go to bed." I muttered and trudged up the stairs.

* * *

I sat wide awake in my bed. I had been trying to get to sleep for over half an hour and still nothing.

Finally sitting up, I decided to do something I hadn't done since the worst day of my life.

I grabbed my diary.

I sat deep in thought for a good five minutes before I decided what I would write.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Maybe the grass is greener on the other side..._

* * *

Sighing, I put my diary on my bedside table and suddenly sleep found me.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**So I'm kind of new to this site and everything, so I apologize to any mistakes that are made. **

**In case you didn't know, everyone in the story is human. **

**Hopefully I can either update this again today or tomorrow! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Complicated

The golden sun rays that filtered through my window and the sound of birds chirping woke me up. I found myself smiling as I sat up. Somehow I knew today would be good.

I threw off the covers and danced over to my closet. Enthusiastically, I yanked open my closet door and pulled out a black floral dress along with a pair of black lace up boots.

After applying a little makeup, I shot down the stairs.

* * *

"You look nice." Jenna complemented.

I gave her a wide smile. "Thanks. I feel good." I murmured before grabbing a muffin and a mug.

Jenna gave me a smile and poured me some coffee. "Well it's a big upgrade." She said.

I grabbed my school bag along with my on-the-go breakfast and stepped out the door.

* * *

The blinding sun greeted me and I instinctively pulled up a hand to shield my eyes.

"Elena!" A voice cried from a little ways back.

My head snapped back to see Caroline in her silver Ford Fiesta. I narrowed my eyes as she offered me a grin.

"Hop in!" She called. I sighed. Deciding I didn't want to be rude, I slipped into the passenger side.

"Thanks for picking me up." I said sincerely to my blonde friend.

Caroline smiled as we drove down my street. "No problem. Sorry I couldn't stay longer last night."

I shrugged. "It's no big deal."

We sat in silence for awhile until the school came into view and Caroline pulled into a spot.

"You should talk to Stefan." She determined.

My jaw clenched and Caroline sighed.

"Okay okay. Just promise me you won't ditch school again." She pleaded.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay Care whatever makes you happy."

Seeming to be satisfied, Caroline tugged her keys from the ignition and stepped out of the car. I followed her example and collided with someone.

"Sorry." I muttered and reached for my fallen bag. Before I could get it, a large hand snatched it and lifted it from the ground. Feeling awkward, I raised my eye level to the stranger. I froze. Damon Salvatore smirked at me and passed me my bag. I blushed and practically snatched it from his grip. Flustered, I mumbled a quick thanks and grabbed Caroline's hand.

As soon as we were out of hearing distance, Caroline stopped and crossed her arms over her chest. "What was that?" She demanded. I copied her position.

"Nothing." I stated.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "It better be. Stay away from that guy, he's trouble."

Without another word we headed to our classes.

* * *

As it turned out, I had history first.

I was in my seat long before the bell rang.

"Do you always arrive this early?" Stefan asked looking amused as he took his seat.

I gave him a small smile. "Only when I feel like it."

Stefan leaned over. "You should eat lunch with us today."

I nodded. "Yeah sure."

Stefan looked pleased and faced forward again although, I could feel his eyes on me throughout the entire class.

* * *

Two uncomfortable periods with Stefan later, I found myself sitting at the cafeteria in my old spot.

"Elena, good to see you back." Klaus greeted as he and Rebekah sat down. I offered him a smile but didn't miss the way Rebekah's nose wrinkled when she saw me.

"Hey Lena!" Matt smiled as he and Tyler joined us. I gave him a small wave in return.

Finally everyone was settled and done with the, "Elena I'm so happy you're sitting with us again!" I realized I was at ease sitting at my old spot listening to the chit chat my friends were stirring up. I scanned the table and took in the familiar faces. Klaus at the head of the table with Rebekah to his left and Tyler to his right. Next to Rebekah was Matt and across from Matt was Bonnie. After Matt, Caroline sat across from Stefan who had taken a face all to painful to remember spot and I was next to Caroline. A voice in my ear brought me back to reality.

"Stefan's looking at you again. You should go sit with him." She whispered.

I sighed in reply. Caroline wasn't going to give the whole Stefan thing a rest.

Reluctantly, I rose from my seat and wandered to the seat beside Stefan.

"Elena." He greeted with a nod.

"Stefan." I returned.

"You look really beautiful today." He grinned and I smiled.

Before I could say thank you, a voice interrupted.

"Looks like you're fitting in here just fine little brother." I snapped my gaze upward to see the silky voice that had spoken. Damon.

Stefan nodded looking a little upset that his brother had interrupted us.

"You just moved here?" I questioned Stefan. I knew for a fact that Damon had been here for a while but I hadn't seen Stefan until this year.

Damon answered for his brother. "Stefan was living with our mother for a bit but plans change." He muttered bitterly.

His tone surprised me but quickly he recovered his trademark smirk. "Football tryouts are tomorrow FYI."

Stefan nodded again. "Thanks." Damon shrugged in reply and turned on his heel exiting out of the food court.

I turned back to our table to see everyone staring after him with looks of awe and hunger. I mentally shook myself and turned back to Stefan. "So you play football?"

* * *

Our conversational talk was polite but Stefan still looked a little bothered. I decided to let it go. If he wanted me to know, he would tell me. Talking with Stefan had been nice but at the end of the day, I still found myself longing to talk to his brother.

* * *

**AN:**

**Sorry it's really short and updated late. I've been super busy.**

**Please review! **

**I promise I'll update more tomorrow!**

**xoxo**

**~Siredtodamon**


	4. The Grill

Later that day, I found myself sitting by my lonesome on the couch. Jenna had left early for so,e collage courses she was taking and I had nowhere better to be. I sighed and picked up an old copy of 'Wuthering Heights'.

"Bang bang bang bang bang."

I groaned and threw my book down on the couch. Why was I being constantly bombarded. As soon as I had walked through the door Caroline kept sending annoying text messages. I didn't even read them so I knew what to expect tomorrow.

The door swung open and Caroline barged in like she owned the place. I clenched my fists.

"Caroline." I warned but she simply steered me up the stairs and into my bedroom.

As soon as the door was closed she turned to me and pouted. "You didn't answer my texts." She muttered and made her way to my closet.

I rolled my eyes as Caroline pulled out a sparkly black spaghetti strap dress.

"You're going to the Grill tonight with me and Bonnie." She stated, putting the dress on the bed.

"Carolineeee." I whined. The last thing I wanted to do was socialize.

"Elenaaa." She copied placing a pair of black heels beside the dress.

"I don't want to go." I muttered like a 3 year old brat.

"That's to bad because you're going." Caroline replied as she shifted through my jewelry. When she finally picked out a pretty silver necklace and matching bracelet, she turned to face me. "I'm going to change in the bathroom. I expect you to be ready by the time I come back."

I let out a dramatic sigh and picked up the dress. The last time I wore this was with Matt. I swallowed and quickly shimmied into the outfit. I was not going to be one of those pathetic girls who's world stopped spinning because of a guy.

A few minutes later, we were at the Grill waiting for Bonnie to show up.

I glanced at Caroline and felt a pang of envy. From her blonde locks to her bright yellow dress and finished with her blue eyes, she looked amazing. I quickly looked away and ordered an iced tea.

"Remember when we used to come her every Friday." Caroline asked.

"It's Thursday." I muttered.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I know that."

The door opened and Stefan and a few guys from school came in grinning. One guy nudged Stefan and he shot the guy a glare.

After relaxing his features, Stefan turned and walked towards me.

Caroline smirked at me and I shrunk inwardly.

"Hey Elena." Stefan greeted as he stepped closer.

I gave him a small smile and waved.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to watch the football tryouts tomorrow." He smiled and I forced a smile back as I opened my mouth to reply.

"How can she do that when she doesn't even have your number?" Caroline intervened.

I pictured strangling the blonde but instead pulled out my phone.

After we exchanged numbers, Stefan gave me a huge grin and made his way back to his friends.

Caroline leaned forward. "You're welcome." She smirked and I reddened.

Just then Bonnie rushed over to us, wearing a pretty off white strapless dress.

"Sorry I'm late, I couldn't find a way out of Grams nonsense about how our family is witches." She laughed and set her bag down.

I laughed. "She doesn't actually believe that does she?"

Bonnie laughed too. "I don't know she was looped on the liqueur."

We all laughed together getting a few raised heads.

Caroline turned to me. "I talked to Matt today."

I stared at her.

Caroline shot me a sympathetic glance. "He said he felt really bad about everything over the summer but he thinks you hate him and he doesn't know what to say."

I shrugged and took a sip of my iced tea. "There's nothing to say." I said in a tone that warned them I didn't want to talk about this subject anymore.

"Did you guys here about the dance next Fri-" Caroline started but got interrupted by obnoxious laughter.

We all looked up to see a large group of guys enter the Grill with arms slung around one another. Immediately my gaze sought Damon out of the throng. My eyes narrowed to see a skinny brunette that he had on his arm.

"Who's that." I asked a little loudly.

Bonnie looked disgusted. "Who do you mean? Damon or Katherine."

"Katherine." I repeated.

Caroline leaned closer as I kept my eyes trained on the couple. "They've been dating for like 2 years now. They're both ridiculously pretty but they act like snobs."

"Well Katherine is what you'd call a bitch but Damon isn't as bad as her." Bonnie added, following my eyes.

I wrinkled my nose as the brunette, Katherine, pulled her low cut top even lower and kissed Damon on the cheek.

"Katherine's his first serious girlfriend." Bonnie stated and took a sip from her cup.

Caroline stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom." She announced then shot a meaningful look at Bonnie who awkwardly rose from her seat.

"Uh yeah we'll be right back." She murmured and walked off with Caroline.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Elena." A voice purred beside me.

I jumped when I turned around to find Damon sitting down beside me. I felt relived his slutty girlfriend wasn't with him.

"Can I help you?" I asked as I swirled my straw around. I stole a glance to see Damon smirk.

"Nope. I just came for a drink." He said and ordered a glass of bourbon. When the bartender asked for ID, he slipped a card to him.

As soon as the bartender was out of hearing range, I turned to him. "Underage drinking?"

Damon shrugged and took a swig of it.

I laughed without humour.

"Damon." A whiney voice called from across the room.

He turned to me and tipped his glass. "That's my Que. See you tomorrow Lena." He murmured and slipped off the seat.

My stomach flipped hearing him use my pet name.

"Nothing's going on my ass!" Caroline declared as she took her seat wit's Bonnie again.

I blushed madly. "Just drop it Care."

"He called you Lena!" Caroline exclaimed raising an eyebrow.

I blushed darker. "I said shut it." I grumbled.

Caroline gave me a look but didn't say anything else.

* * *

3 iced teas and numerous laughs later, it was time to go.

Caroline offered me a ride but I declined, telling her I could use the fresh air.

Outside it was still warm but quite dark.

I suddenly found myself wishing I had taken Caroline up on her offer.

"Elena!" A voice called me from a few feet behind.

I turned around to see Damon smirking at me from a baby blue camaro. I raised my eyes brows as he drove up so he could look directly at me.

"Want a ride?" He asked. I blinked.

Seeing he was alone I decided it couldn't hurt. "Um yeah sure." I gave in and sat in the passenger seat.

Damon smirked and gunned the engine. My heart pounded in my chest.

"Where's Katherine?" I asked and Damon shrugged.

"She probably got a ride from one of the guys." He muttered and continued down the street.

"Oh." I murmured and we sat in comfortable silence.

Too soon, we arrived at my house.

For the first time I wondered how he knew where I lived. Before I could ask him, he opened the door and offered me his hand. I smiled at him and took it.

He walked me to my door and turned to leave.

"Thanks for giving me a ride." I called after him.

He turned around and gave me a soft grin. "No problem. See you at school tomorrow?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, see you around."

He smirked and gave me a small nod. "See you later." And with that he climbed into his car and sped off.

I sighed and unlocked the door. Jenna still wasn't home so I decided to hit the sack early. I would need it if I planned on seeing Damon to tomorrow. With that last thought I let sleep overtake me.

* * *

**AN:**

**Sorry it's kind of slow. I'm planning on making this a long story! Sorry for any grammar issues and please review! **


	5. Relapse

'Crash!'

I snapped my eyes open. What the hell was that?

I took in my surroundings. I was still in my bedroom wearing my checkered pyjama shorts.

Warily I pulled myself from the sheets and grabbed my lamp. Slowly I took a step and headed in the direction of Jenna's room. I opened her door to discover her sleeping soundly. I let my breath go and lowered the lamp.

'Creak.'

I froze at the sound of floorboards creaking from right behind me. Forcing the panic down I whipped around and struck the intruder with the base of the lamp. Just in time he stepped backward and held his hands up in surrender.

"Woah Lena!" He exclaimed. My insides went insane and my heart ached. It couldn't be.

"Jer!" I yelled in happiness and wrapped my arms around my brother. "You're back! You're really here!" I sobbed while pressing my head to his chest. It was in that moment I decided I was never going to let go. Joyously I lifted my head and screamed at what I found. Jeremy's warm features had changed to the sharp ones of Damon Salvatore's.

"Where's my brother?" I screeched, clawing at his arms.

The action only made him grip me tighter.

"Let me go!" I wailed, once again earning silence from my captor.

Slowly Damon pulled me at an arms distance so he could look me in the eye.

His signature smirk graced his features. "Elena I think we all know where your brother is. Did you really think he'd come back for you?" He sneered.

I jolted upright in bed breathing heavily.

"Holy shit." I heaved and ran a hand through my chestnut hair.

As I stumbled out of bed I pushed down any remaining emotions from my dream, I quickly slipped on a pair of white shorts and a turquoise tank top. Leaving my hair as its usual pin straight look, I scurried out of my bedroom and raced out the door. Only pausing to grab my black converse sneakers.

* * *

The school day flew by and before I knew it, the final bell rang.

I slammed my locker shut and turned around to see Stefan smiling at me sheepishly. Realization hit me like a brick wall.

"I was just making my way down to the field." I explained while gesturing to the doors.

Stefan grinned and slipped a hand to the back of his neck. "Yeah I was just coming to see you before the game starts, but I don't want to be late so I better get going."

"Good luck." I offered before stepping out of the building.

* * *

The football practice had been running for almost a half hour now and I found my eye wandering to the cheerleader tryouts.

"Did you quit the squad or something?" I felt my heart skip a beat.

Slowly I turned to see Damon taking the seat beside me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked defensively. The remaining ghosts of my dream played in my mind.

Damon shrugged. "I came to watch my little brothers practice." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You still didn't answer my question." He pressed.

I rolled my eyes and kept my eyes on Stefan as he slammed into a player. "Yes I quit the squad last year."

"You should try out." He suggested as he let his eyes wander to the girls in uniforms.

"What makes you think I want to." I retorted, causing a groan from my raven haired companion.

"Come on Elena, a blind man could see that you obviously want back on the squad." He stole a glance at me.

"What makes you such an expert on my feelings?" I muttered while shooting him an annoyed look.

Damon stood up and stretched like he'd been sitting for hours. "Believe it or not, I've been where you are." He murmured, then pointed a long finger at me. "Tryout before it's to late." A smirk crossed his face before continuing. "Life's to short."

I rolled my eyes and waited for him to leave before I sighed and headed towards the locker rooms.

* * *

Soon I found myself wearing my old cheerleading outfit that consisted of a skintight red crop top with our school logo on the front and black and white trim, along with a matching skirt.

I stared down at the skirt uncertainly. Was it just me or was this outfit bigger then I remembered? I knew I didn't eat much these days but I didn't think I lost _that_ much weight. Suddenly doubt started to cloud my judgment. A large part of me told me to do cartwheels onto the field while another part told me to stop being silly and put away the pom-poms. _Fuck_ _it_. I thought and stepped out of the locker room.

* * *

"Alright girls, lets do it again!" Caroline encouraged, clapping her hands. She turned to see me dressed in my cheer attire and her jaw hit the ground.

"What are you doing?" She asked as I offered her a sheepish smile.

"Getting in touch with my old life." I replied then looked past my friend to see the cheer team looking bored. "If there's still time."

Caroline gave me an approving smile. "Of course there is!" She pointed to a space beside a pretty brunette. "You can stand next to Katherine." She ordered as Katherine gave me a glare.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I stood where I was directed, trying my best to ignore the daggers Katherine shot at me.

* * *

Caroline worked us hard and only dismissed us when there were no longer any football players on the field. Feeling exhausted I made a beeline for the dressing rooms.

Katherine was beside my gym locker and I groaned inwardly. Deciding to ignore her, I pretended she wasn't there.

"What a coincidence our lockers are right beside each other." Katherine said sarcastically.

I swallowed my instinct to smash her head against her locker and instead put on my tank top.

"I saw you talking to Damon before tryouts." Katherine growled, keeping her fierce gaze on me.

I awkwardly pulled my jeans on.

"Cat got your tongue?" Katherine taunted before returning to the subject. "Did he convince you to try out for the squad?" She mocked.

I held my head high. Enough was enough. "Actually he did and if you see it as a problem then you should probably go whine to him about it." I hissed.

Katherine rolled her eyes and slipped into a pair of skinny black jeans. "Whatever."

I gave her one last scowl before heading to my car.

* * *

"Elena!" Caroline shouted behind me. I swivelled around to look at her.

She easily caught up to me. "Everyone's hanging out at the Grill tonight and I really think you should come."

I tilted my head. "Caroline we were just at the Grill last night."

"I know but this time everyone's going to be there...even the Salvatore's." She chirped.

I gave her a mock offended look before replying. "Okay I'll be there." I promised.

Caroline squealed and pulled me into a hug. "See you later!" She waved goodbye and skipped to her car.

Before I could continue to my car, a voice called my name. My hand came into contact with my forehead. Stefan. I had completely forgot about his tryouts.

Stefan jogged over to me. Guilt settled in my stomach.

"I did watch most of your tryouts, I swear!" I mumbled and Stefan nodded.

"I saw you...and my brother."

Was that a hint of jealousy I detected?

"Yeah he came to watch you and push me to regain my cheer status." I said with a smile.

Stefan looked relieved. "So that's why I saw you all dressed up with the girls." He smiled.

"Yup and I might have even had fun." I laughed.

Stefan began wandering towards my car. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Grill with everyone tonight...with me?"

I shot him a quizzical look. "Like a date?" I clarified.

"No, no just as friends." He back pedalled.

I nodded. "As friends." I agreed.

Stefan put his hand on my back to lead me to my car and I couldn't help but think even if the gesture was casual, it didn't feel right.

* * *

**AU: I know I know. I'm the worst updater ever!**

**I tried to make this one longer, but I might update again today to make up for being so late. **

**Sorry it's slow, I'm trying to brainstorm a clever way to break up Katherine and Damon. **

**Happy reading and please review!**

**xoxo**

**-siredtodamon**


	6. Run

But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

Cause I'm only human

Footsteps thudded after me.

"Elena wait." My pursuer pleaded.

"Get the hell away from me!" I cried as a tear rolled down my face.

I knew I couldn't outrun him. He would catch up to me, but I could still try. Suddenly I found myself on the forest floor.

"Fuck!" I cursed as I freed my foot from a root. Why did the woods have so many hazards? My dress was caught in a bush beside me and I quickly tore it. I was losing time.

"Elena stop before you hurt yourself!" The voice sounded a lot closer.

Frantically I scrambled to my feet and steadied my dizzy body. I shouldn't have had the last two drinks.

A hand gripped my arm and I instinctively kicked as hard as I could. The hand loosened immediately and I took off once more. A satisfying groan sounded behind me which only made me push harder.

My feet ached and I kicked off my five inch heels. They were slowing me down. I sighed in relief as the waterfalls this town was named after started to come into view. Stefan's car wasn't to far away. Maybe just maybe I could make it.

"Stop, please let me explain." The voice begged.

I allowed my head to turn back to see how far behind he was. Unfortunately it looked like he was beginning to close the distance between us. Instantly his face changed to terror.

"Watch out!" He warned to late.

My head whipped back to the front just in time to see I had run right off the edge of the falls. I shrieked desperately hoping this was a dream as I found myself falling. How had this happened? The sheer drop was just a distance away a few seconds ago. A sharp pain interrupted my train of thought and the world turned black just as water swallowed up my body.

* * *

3 hours earlier

* * *

"Caroline I can't wear that!" I exclaimed as my blonde friend pulled out a skimpy red dress.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Just give it a chance." She pleaded.

Reluctantly I snatched the dress from her hands and went to the change rooms.

As soon as I had told Caroline about Stefan wanting to go to the Grill with me tonight, she had dragged me to the mall so we could shop for a new dress.

Grumpily, I put the dress on. When I saw my reflection from the mirror I brightened a little. The dress was pretty, even if it did have a low neckline. It consisted of red lace and a sweetheart neckline. It was strapless and came to my mid thigh.

Ready for Caroline's 'I told you so' attitude, I opened the changing room door.

"What did I tell you!" Caroline boasted.

"Yes Care, you were right." I conceded.

"I'm loving the low top part, it'll give Stefan plenty to look at."

I blushed a deep crimson. "Caroline." I warned, getting a laugh from my companion.

* * *

Soon after we purchased our dresses and shoes, Caroline suggested we go to my house to get ready. I agreed and the whole drive home Caroline went on and on about her date for tonight. Apparently Klaus had finally gathered the courage to ask Caroline out and she all to happily accepted. I smirked to myself. Poor Klaus didn't know what he was getting himself into!

I pulled up in my driveway and grabbed my bags. We still had a half hour before Klaus and Stefan would arrive.

"Oh since Klaus and Stefan are good friends they thought they'd take Stefan's car. It doesn't really make sense to take two different cars to the same place." Caroline chattered once we were in my room.

"Yeah sounds good." I told her, secretly relieved. With Caroline and Klaus coming it wouldn't be so awkward between Stefan and I. Speedily, I clutched my new dress and went to the bathroom.

I had hardly put on my dress when Caroline opened the door.

"We have to hurry Klaus just texted me saying they're going to be here in twenty minutes!"

I put on some gold hoop earrings that were laying on the countertop. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

* * *

Finally Caroline and I were ready with a minute to spare.

We balanced each other out from her sparkly blue dress and light makeup, to my red lace one with a smokey eye and red lip stick. Caroline shot me a playful smile. "We are dynamite!" She declared and pulled out her phone to take a picture. We both made silly faces and laughed at the results.

The doorbell interrupted our jokes and I opened it to see Stefan and Klaus waiting for us.

"Damn, now I feel a little underdressed in my leather jacket and jeans!" Klaus kidded as he looped his arm through Caroline's.

Stefan offered me his hand and I took it after locking the front door and sliding the key under the mat.

"You look magnificent." Stefan told me with a smile as he opened the passenger side of his classic Porsche for me.

I blushed. "Thanks, you look good too."

* * *

The whole car ride consisted of Klaus making witty jokes and telling us embarrassing stories of Stefan when they were younger. Surprisingly I found myself having a good time even though the real party hadn't even started yet.

As we pulled up to the Grill Caroline and I exchanged confused looks. Why was everyone standing outside. I rolled my window down to ask Tyler who was closest.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

Tyler looked distraught. "They kicked us out."

Stefan narrowed his eyes. "Already?"

Tyler ignored him. "We're moving the party by the Falls."

Stefan nodded. "See you there."

Tyler waved in response and we took off once more.

* * *

It took is about an hour to reach our new destination. The party was relocated to a place where I couldn't even see or hear the waterfalls, which was probably for the best. I felt a little surprised to see a huge amount of people with red cups swaying their hips to the music. I felt a little out of place as I stepped out of the car. I quickly shook my head. I was going to make this night good!

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I refilled my cup for the third time since I got here and took my girlfriends hand. She looked spectacular in a tight fitted black halter dress. In response, Katherine wrapped her skinny arms around my neck and began moving her hips. I smirked at her and took a sip from my red cup. Then the moment fell apart when a pair of hands clutched Katherine's shoulder. Giving me a smirk, Katherine started to walk away with the guy who grabbed her.

I frowned and took her small hand once more. "Kat..."

Katherine rolled her eyes and stopped for a minute. "Really Damon? Do you have a problem with me dancing with George? Don't tell me you're jealous!" She jeered loudly, causing a few heads to turn our way. Just like that my patience snapped.

"I'm done with you using me as your punching bag! Every night you bring home someone new! Why can't you just be happy with me?" I spat.

Katherine took a dangerous step closer. She was starting to look pissed.

"So are you breaking up with me?" She purred as she slid a perfectly manicured hand up my chest.

I swallowed. "No, I'm just telling you I'm tired of not being enough for you." I whispered.

"Of course you're enough for me." Katherine smiled before crashing her lips onto mine. To soon, she pulled away.

"Now that that's all cleared up, I'm going to dance with George and you're going to wait for me right here." She commanded and strut away with an all to eager George.

I sighed then realized all the heads staring at my direction. "What are you staring at?" I snapped to a guy to my left. Instantly every head turned away from me.

How could she do it? Every time I tried to tell her something she'd make some move to make me give into her. She controlled everything. I felt anger start to take over. If she thought I'd stay put like some kind of loyal dog while she dirty danced with someone else, then Katherine was going to be pretty disappointed. I was tired of her walking all over me like I was her carpet. Taking another drink from my cup, I sought out my brother.

In no time, I spotted him standing by himself. Remaining casual, I tapped him on the shoulder. "Stefan, good football tryouts." I started.

My brother looked dumbfounded.

"I thought you said you were going out with Katherine tonight."

"I am." I replied with a smirk.

"I've got more drinks." Elena joined in as she passed a cup to Stefan. She froze when she saw me but played it off by running a hand through her hair. Elena completely outshone Katherine I realized. Her dress fit her perfectly and the colour was astounding.

Stefan laughed. "Already? Isn't this your fourth?"

Elena shrugged. "I'm not the one driving." She teased.

Stefan turned to me with narrowed eyes. "So where is Katherine?" He asked.

My lip curled up slightly. "Off with some douche." I muttered.

Elena gave me a look of sympathy. As if I didn't have enough.

"Yo Stefan!" A jock stumbled over, clearly drunk as he slung his arm around him. "C'mere for a second, the football guys want to talk to you." Stefan unwillingly followed the guy and gave Elena an apologetic glance.

"I'll be right back." He excused himself.

I stepped closer to Elena just as an arm wound it's way around my waist. Katherine's eyes met mine.

"I thought you told me you'd wait for me right where I left you." She pouted while taking a swig of her drink.

I gave her a sarcastic smile. "Actually you told me to wait for you. I never agreed. Besides I'm not a dog." I told her.

Elena raised her eyebrows, clearly feeling awkward,

Katherine seemed to pick up on it and smirked. "Was I interrupting something here?"

Elena quickly shook her head. "Nope, I was just about to tell Damon that I'm grateful he pushed me I to trying out for the cheer squad."

Katherine's smirk turned into pursed lips. "Oh yes Damon likes telling people what to do." She smiled suggestively and ran a hand down his chest.

I swallowed and turned to Elena. "You're welcome, I'm sure you'll make the cut."

Elena gave me a tight smile.

Why did Katherine run off with boys then play the bitchy girlfriend when I started talking to a girl?

Katherine tilted her head and planted a long kiss on my lips. I pulled away and glared at her. What was she playing at? Suddenly she took her hands off of me and began to walk past Elena. Katherine pretended her red stilettos had tripped over the uneven ground and spilt her drink all over Elena. Elena gasped and looked down at her stained dress.

Katherine started laughing and shot me a pointed look. So this was a test. The selfish idiotic side of me gave in and I heard a laugh come from my own mouth. Elena looked stricken. A few tears slipped down her face and she turned away and began to run.

Shame ate me alive. _Why do you care?_ A voice taunted me. _You've done this to so many other girls, what makes her special?_ I instantly started after her.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Katherine demanded as she grabbed my arm.

I shook her arm off. "Fixing a mistake." I growled and took after Elena.

* * *

"Elena!" I called.

Nothing.

"Elena I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed at you." I tried again.

A flash of red caught my attention. I instinctively went after it.

"Elena please stop running."

"Shut up Damon, I don't want to talk to you!" She wept.

The sound broke my heart.

"Please stop so I can talk to you!" I begged.

Still she kept running.

_Damn, shes fast!_ I thought. Unfortunately for her, I wasn't one of the slowest people in the world. I could catch her within a minute.

I realized she wasn't slowing down. She had to hear me out.

"Elena wait." I pleaded.

"Get the hell away from me!" I could tell she was still crying.

Suddenly she was on the ground, her foot caught in a root.

"Fuck!" She yelped and stood up, only to get her dress tangled in a thorn bush. Now was my chance.

"Elena stop before you hurt yourself." I willed her to have some sense that I wasn't going to hurt her.

I pushed myself harder and took ahold of her arm. Her dress was covered in dirt and beer and was torn in several places. Her face was bruised, cut, tear stained and smudged with dirt. Without warning her tall heels slammed into my leg. My grip loosened and she took off once more, kicking off her shoes as she went.

I groaned and cursed inwardly.

When I looked up, I saw that we had already gotten neared the Falls.

"Stop, please let me explain!" I tried one last time, before running after her.

Her head whipped behind to look at me. She wasn't watching where she was going. If she didn't stop right now she'd go right off the edge.

"Watch out!" I yelled, to late.

I was so close to grabbing her.

Elena let out a bloodcurdling scream as she tumbled down.

Using the last of my energy I reached out to grab her but she was already to far down. I quickly slipped off my leather jacket and threw my phone down next to it. Without another thought I dived down after her.

* * *

The water hit me like stone wall. I searched for her body and finally spotted her dark hair a few feet away. I swam towards her pulled her up to the surface. She needed to get warm as soon as possible. Carefully I dragged her to the shore.

She still wasn't breathing. Worriedly I began what I knew of CPR. Still not getting a response, I darted to where I left my jacket and phone. When I returned with an ambulance on the line I could see she had vomited a few mouthfuls of water.

The sound of the person on the other end brought me back to reality. "We'll be there as soon as we can." I snapped my phone shut and sat next to her, still attempting to get her to throw up some more water in her system.

I turned her head slightly and lifted it so she could rest it on my lap. When I pulled my hands back I saw they were covered in blood. Had she hit her head? Frantically, I came to the conclusion that she had indeed hit her head.

In record time, an ambulance pulled up near us.

I felt sick as they carried her away on a stretcher. I had caused this. She might die because of me.

A hand clapped my shoulder. "Good going kid, without you she would be dead already. She's lucky we were in the area when the accident occurred." A paramedic praised.

_She wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for me._ I thought glumly. "She'll be okay right?" I asked and the paramedic nodded.

"Looks like she'll just need stitches." He confirmed.

I sighed in relief. "You want a lift to the hospital?" He offered and I nodded.

I had given my keys to Katherine anyway.

Tiredly I stepped into the ambulance and waited for Elena to wake up.

* * *

**AU NOTE: **

**Wow did I really write all that?**

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so I hope it's good! **

**Love you all!**

**Song- Human Christina Perri**

**Katherine's Dress: karen-millen-lace-dress/karen-millen-lace-dresses-halter-necklace-black **

**Elena's Dress: . **

**~siredtodamon**


	7. Regret

"Beep...Beep...Beep."

I felt my eyes flutter open. Harsh lights greeted me and I pulled a hand instinctively in front of face.

I gasped when I noticed a needle in my hand, connected to a long tube.

"Beep..Beep..Beep."

My head swivelled to a heart monitor to my right.

"What the hell." I muttered and realized I must be in a hospital.

I rested my gaze forwards until something out of place caught my attention. There were a small row of chairs against the wall in front of me and sitting in one of those chairs was someone who looked familiar, but I couldn't quite remember. He looked peaceful...innocent. His dark hair was messy across his face and his leather jacket clung to him perfectly. His arms were crossed over his chest and I thought as hard as I could as to where I had seen him before. Suddenly his eyes opened and I held my breath. His eyes were such a deep blue I could feel myself getting lost in them.

"You're awake." He murmured with a relieved smile.

"You make it sound like I wasn't going to." I replied, sitting up a little. A sharp pain in my head made me cringe and sink back down.

The beautiful stranger was immediately by my side, concern spread across his face.

"Are you okay?" He worried.

I gave him a weak nod.

"You had a bad fall last night." He explained with a pained look.

My insides churned at his inhumanly beautiful face. It seemed wrong for someone so dazzling to look so heartbroken.

I smiled sheepishly. "This is probably going to sound really weird but I honestly can't remember anything."

Surprise flashed across his face which turned to disbelief and ended in misery. I couldn't help but frown.

"I guess I'll start with a name." I suggested.

"Damon." He mumbled then paused. "Do you remember who you are?" He questioned.

I blinked just as a doctor walked into the room with a clipboard.

"How are you doing Elena?" He asked, seeming pleased that I was awake.

"Um fine I think. Except my head hurts and I seem to be forgetting something's." I confessed.

The doctor nodded and scribbled something down on his clipboard. "My name is Dr. Murphy and I will be looking after you for the time being. Before I take you in for testing, I just need to ask a few questions. Nod if you understand."

I slowly nodded.

"Alright do you remember how old you are?"

I paused and chewed on the question. "16..." I tried.

He nodded. "Where are we?"

"The hospital." I answered instantly.

"Do you remember how you got here?"

Warily I looked over at Damon. He appeared to have found the floor interesting at the moment.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember." I answered.

Damon bit his lip and sat down on a chair while his foot fidgeted.

"You seem to have had a little tumble and hit your head during the fall. Lucky for you, Damon was there and saved your life." The doctor told me and I stared at Damon in shock.

For someone who just saved my life, he looked awfully guilty.

Not wanting to stare, I turned back to Dr. Murphy.

"So what's my damage?"

He stared down at his clipboard. "I'm pretty certain you have a concussion, but I'll need to take you in for an MRI to be sure."

I took a deep breath and hardly heard the man tell me he would be right back.

Awkwardly I turned back to Damon. "So..." I murmured trying to start up a conversation.

"So..." He repeated looking like he was in a different world.

"I guess I should thank you for saving me." I said quietly.

Damon remained in silence.

A frown creased my forehead. "Do you regret saving me?"

That got his attention.

I swallowed nervously as his concern turned into fury. He seemed...unpredictable.

His eyes were narrowed as he advanced towards me. "Do you really think that?" He hissed angrily.

A shiver passed through me. "I don't know, you just seem like you wish you hadn't."

He cursed under his breath. "Well I don't! What I regret is that I'm the reason you fell!"

I inhaled sharply. "What do you mean."

Damon's blue intense gaze reached mine. "I mean that I hurt your feelings and you fled the scene. I followed you but you were drunk and obviously misjudged the distance between yourself and the Falls." He paused, getting that far away look again. "I was so close. I almost had you. But you fell. You were looking back at me to see how far I was behind you and fell."

I blinked, feeling frozen in place.

Before I could reply, Dr. Murphy padded in.

"It's time for your MRI." He announced as he unhooked me from the machines.

As I slipped out of bed I couldn't help but keep my eyes on the floor.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

She hates me. 

She can't even look at me let alone speak to me!

Silently I slip past Elena and head to the cafeteria. It's not like they'd let me stay with her during her MRI anyway. Besides I had been waiting for her to wake up for over 10 hours, I think I deserve some caffeine.

* * *

I had just sat down at a table with a cup of much needed coffee when, my phone started to ring. I groaned when the caller ID stated it was Katherine. She was not going to be happy with me.

"Hey Kat-"

"Damon where the hell are you!" She interrupted.

I sighed. Might as well get it over with.

"I'm at the hospital."

Silence.

"Why are you there?" She asked quietly.

I couldn't help but feel surprised. Katherine would normally yell at me to get my ass back to her.

"Because I hurt Elena and I want to make sure she's okay." I replied suspicious of her tone.

"I was thinking about what you said last night and now I'm starting to believe it's the other way around... Am I not good enough for you Damon?" She asked, her voice dangerously close to breaking down.

"No, no! OF course you're good enough for me! I just feel bad because it's my fault she's hurt." I explained.

"Since when do you care about how other people feel?" She questioned sounding angry.

I bit my lip.

She was right. I hadn't cared about it before. Why now? A new feeling struck me. What if she called me to tell me it's over between us? Why else would she play nice and keep calm all of a sudden. There was someone else. There had to be. I blinked rapidly trying to wrap my head around the concept.

"Damon? Damon are you still there?" She asked impatiently.

"Yeah I'm still here." I croaked.

"There's something I need to tell you." She murmured.

No. I recognized that tone. It's the tone she uses when she has important to tell me. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. She just had to say three words for my whole world to crash down.

"Kat, please don't! I know what you're going to say, but I don't want to hear it!"

"Damon just let me say it!" She pleaded.

I'm pretty sure my lip is torn to shreds by now.

"I love you." She murmured.

I froze, my mouth hanging open like an idiot.

"What." I whispered.

"You heard me."

Relief spread through me instantly.

She _loved_ me. She has never told me she loves me before... Until now.

I could feel a smile form on my lips.

"Damon... Please say something." She pleaded, sounding nervous.

"Where are you?"

I could hear her release her breath with a sigh of relief. "Waiting for you at the boarding house."

"Be there in ten." I promised before ending the call.

As I pushed open the hospital doors a nagging thought tugged at the back of my mind. What about Elena? I didn't even say goodbye or wait to hear the doctors results. I rolled my eyes. She didn't even look at me when she left. Elena probably wants nothing more to do with me. Besides, Katherine was waiting for me.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

As I returned to my room, I immediately noticed Damon was still gone.

"Well that rules out internal bleeding, which is a good thing." Dr. Murphy smiled as I sat back into bed. "On a more serious note, you do have a grade 2 concussion. I've written down the symptoms but I'll go over them right now."

I nodded, trying to pay attention to what he was saying.

"It's completely normal for you to experience confusion and post-traumatic amnesia. You may also encounter a brief loss of consciousness over the next , I think your concussion will last for 2 weeks at most. Although you should sit in bed for a week."

"A week!" I blurted.

Dr. Murphy nodded sympathetically. "I've called your aunt and she said she'd be here really soon."

I paused. "You didn't call her right when it happened?"

The doctor shook his head. "Of course we did. She said it would be best to give you space. She's signing your discharge papers as we speak."

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Jenna walks in looking panicked.

"Elena! How are you feeling?" She exclaims while wrapping her arms around me.

I wince slightly and she instantly scrambles backwards.

"Sorry I forgot you're fragile." She gives me a sheepish smile which I can't help but grin at.

"You can wait in the waiting room while the doctor goes over your recovery with me." Jenna announces and I nod, ignoring the pain.

* * *

"How are you feeling hun?" The receptionist asked when I sat down.

I shrugged. "Better but, I guess that's the meds doing their job." I paused then looked up at her. "I don't suppose you've seen a Damon Salvatore around recently, have you?"

The woman nodded. "Actually I did! He left a few minutes ago."

I tried to ignore the disappointment I felt. I guess I couldn't really blame him.

"Ready to go?" Jenna questioned from behind me.

I nodded in response.

* * *

The car ride was silent until Jenna decided to talk.

"I heard Damon Salvatore saved you." She commented and I looked out the window.

"What were you doing with him at a party?"

I shrugged. "I wasn't with him. Stefan went to talk to some friends and Damon and I talked for a while. I wandered off and accidentally fell. Damon just happened to find me in time." The lie rolled off my tongue almost to easily.

Jenna didn't say anything but I could tell she was skeptical.

Suddenly feeling drowsy, I slipped into unconsciousness.

I was certain everything would look better in the morning.

* * *

**AN:**

**Yeah yeah I know I suck at updating.**

**It's been a pretty busy week and honestly I wrote and rewrote this chapter like 20 times and I'm still not happy with it. **

**Aren't I evil to patch up Katherine and Damon's relationship.**

**Don't worry, I've already planned what's happening next. This should be good!**

**Xoxo**

**-siredtodamon**


	8. Cheated

_"Watch out!"_

_Suddenly everything seems to be in slow motion. _

_I know I'm falling and I look up to see a concerned face holding a hand out to me. _

_I reach up for it but I'm to far down. My effort is useless. _

_Cold fire ignites everywhere. _

_Pain causes my vision to blur._

_This was it._

_It's over._

I gasp while sitting up in bed.

My memory of that night had returned shortly after my discharge and ever since then, I had gotten the same reoccurring nightmare.

I had been stuck in bed for a week now, just as the doctor told me, and now it was time to rejoin civilization.

Bonnie and Caroline had visited a view times to check up on me, but still no word from Damon. It's not like I expected him to care, but his absence still sucked. It was yesterday when I had been rethinking Fridays events, and I realized I didn't blame Damon for my accident. I planned on telling him so today at school.

After struggling into a dark purple T-shirt with jeans and my black converse shoes, I hobbled down the stairs.

"Elena, what are you doing?" Jenna's concerned voice made me stop in my tracks.

"Going to school." I responded while grabbing a muffin.

Jenna put her hands on her hips.

"Jenna, don't give me that look! The doctor said one week of rest. That means I've missed a week of school. I need to get back!" I reasoned, while grabbing my bag.

She sighed, giving in. "Alright but take it easy and if you start to feel bad, then comes trait home!"

After promising Jenna I would, I slipped out the door.

* * *

I sent Caroline a quick text, asking if she could pick me up and I still hadn't gotten a reply.

With a sigh of defeat, I started walking towards the school. This was going to be a long walk.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

"Kat, I'm driving." I whined as my persistent girlfriend continued leaving a trail of kisses down my neck.

She pouted but thankfully sat back down.

Suddenly she rolled her window down.

I blinked, temporarily distracted. "What are you doing?"

She smirked and gave me a wink.

"Hey Elena! Get in!" She called with fake enthusiasm.

Momentarily I stopped the car and trapped Katherine's hand. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I hissed.

Katherine shrugged. "She's injured and it would be rude not to over her a ride to school."

Before I could protest, an uncertain looking Elena slipped into the car.

With a final glare at Katherine, I slammed my foot on the gas.

"I would've thought you'd still be in bed resting, Elena." Katherine murmured with fake concern.

Elena shrugged. "I'm tired of sitting in bed."

"Well you're very fortunate that Damon and I were in the area and I insisted we pick you up." Katherine spoke in a clipped tone.

Elena stared at her through narrowed eyes. "Yeah, I'm extremely lucky."

Her comment rested in silence for the rest of the ride.

"We're here." I muttered and instantly got out. A thought crossed my mind and I smirked at the idea to get back at Katherine. Quickly I opened Elena's door and took her bag.

She blinked looking a little perplexed, before giving me a smile and accepting the hand I offered her.

I stole a glance at Katherine who fumed at a distance away.

Shooting me a grimace, she turned on her heel and stalked away.

I turned my attention back to Elena and started walking. She didn't follow. Curious I turned around.

"I got my memory back." She told me softly and I froze.

This was going to be the part where she told me to leave her alone and never talk to her again.

"Elena, I'm so sorry I-"

She held a hand up. "I forgive you. I never blamed you to start with."

Relief spread over me and I smiled.

She smiled in response and I thought about something I had meant to tell her.

"C'mon I forgot to show you something."

Elena looked unsure.

"It's in the school so we won't be late." I told her.

She nodded in response and followed me to a bulletin board just by the school doors.

"What is it?" She asked and I pointed to a brightly coloured paper.

"You made the cut."

A smile was plastered on Elena's face. "You were right, now I'm a cheerleader again!" She cried and threw her arms around me.

I laughed, feeling awkward. "I'd remind Caroline about your concussion if I were you."

Elena's head bobbed. "Yeah she'll probably expect me back on the field tonight!"

"Elena you're back!" Caroline squealed and flung herself on her friend.

"And that's my queue." I smirked and waved goodbye.

Hopefully now I could get through the day without worrying about Katherine or Elena.

"Damon!"

I clenched my teeth. "What do you want Vicki?"

She rolled her eyes at my annoyance. "There's a party tonight, you in?"

When I paused she tried a different approach. "Katherine's coming."

My eyes narrowed. "When did she decide on coming?"

Vicki shrugged. "She was the one who planned the whole thing about two weeks ago... I thought she told you."

I couldn't help but feel unsettled. Why didn't she tell me. Instead of asking I shrugged. "Of course she did, I'll think about it."

"Alright I'll text you the details." And with that she was gone.

When I turned around, Katherine pranced over to me. "Hey babe."

I forced a smile.

"So I just thought I'd tell you that I'm staying over at Pearl's house tonight. She's picking me up straight after school. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." After giving me an innocent smile, she sauntered away.

I bit my tongue from calling her back. She had just lied to my face.

Instantly I looked for a familiar face among the others in the crowd. Finally seeing it I grabbed his shoulder.

"Tyler." I greeted.

Tyler cocked his head to the side. "Damon." He mocked.

"You owe me a favour remember." I said getting straight to the point.

Tyler rolled his eyes in response.

"Well I'm here to collect."

"What do you want?" He questioned looking intrigued.

I grew him a smirk. "How'd you like to crash a party?"

* * *

It was past midnight when Tyler and I had arrived to the location Vicki had texted me. Obviously Katherine hadn't told her that I wasn't coming.

As we opened the door, flashing lights and pounding music greeted us. I blinked then turned to my companion. "Remember we're here for Katherine."

Tyler nodded while looking longingly at the people on he dance floor.

I pat his shoulder. "Later."

We make our way through the crowds until I spot Vicki standing with Pearl. I tilt my head in their direction to Tyler who thankfully takes the hint and heads over to them.

"Hello ladies." I smirk and use my arm to lean against the only exit.

Pearl looks startled but Vicki just smiles.

"Glad you could make it!" Vicki shouts above he music.

Tyler takes up position by Pearl.

"Have you seen Katherine?" I ask tightly.

Vicki taps her chin. "Yeah I saw her about an hour ago. She came with Mason."

Tyler's head snaps up at the mention of his uncle.

Forcing the anger building up inside me, I turn to Pearl. "Where is she now?"

Pearl shakes her head. "I don't know."

I slam my fist right above her head. "Bullshit."

Even Vicki seems to figure out that something's up.

Shaking, Pearl points to a door at the end of the hallway that I'm blocking.

Not waiting for Tyler, I storm over to the door and open it up.

Inside I can see Katherine tangling her hands through presumably Mason Lockwoods hair. They continue to kiss passionately as though I'm not even there. Just like that everything I've ever known slams down in front of me and I start to question everything. When she said she loved me was she actually thinking about Mason? Was she just trying to keep me in the dark. I was such an idiot. The only person Katherine Pierce loved was herself.

"You bitch." I whisper barely audible.

That gets her attention.

"Damon." She croaks looking completely stunned.

Mason looks annoyed that I interrupted their makeout session but I'm already gone.

Tyler must have been by my side the whole time, because now he's behind me.

"Damon please!" Katherine shouts desperately but, I don't look back. I don't want to see her bra straps hanging off her shoulders or her shirt pulled up her stomach and I sure as hell didn't want to see her face as she begged me to come back.

"Tyler let's go." I mumble with an icy tone.

I can hear Masons protests behind me, telling Katherine to forget about me.

As Tyler catches up to me, I pass him my keys. I may not be intoxicated, but I was certainly in no shape to drive.

A small hand grabs my shoulder and I whip around snarling. "Don't you _dare_ fucking touch me." I spit at Katherine.

I turn to Tyler and tell him I'd meet him at the car. Once he leaves I turn back to Katherine. "I'm tired of your bullshit Katherine. We're over." Saying the words aloud seems surreal.

I pull away and try to leave but Katherine's being persistent. She grabs my arm desperately. "Damon, please! I'm so sorry and I'll never do it again."

On instinct my hand raises in the air, ready to strike her, then I pause. I may be bad, but I'm not that bad.

"I'm leaving Katherine. I'm leaving _you_. Do yourself a favour and loose my number, oh yeah and my name while you're at it." I say emotionlessly. Somehow I know that if I let myself feel, I'll break down. I _won't_ allow her that satisfaction.

With those parting words, I push her away and speed walk to where my car is parked.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

Music played in my ears as I looked around for Caroline.

She had insisted that we go to the Grill to celebrate my return at school and now she was gone.

My wandering eyes spotted someone familiar sitting on a barstool, slumped over a drink.

I narrowed my eyes. "Was that Damon?"

I approached him carefully and sat down. "Are you okay?" I ask concerned.

Damon looks up for a second then his eyes return to his drink.

"Yes Elena, I'm just walking on sunshine." He slurs and tosses the remainder of his drink down his throat.

I wince slightly at his state. "Do you want to talk about it?" I ask.

Damon orders another drink. "There's nothing to talk about." He mutters.

"Okay well I'm going to take you home." I tell him as I gently tug on his leather jacket.

He freezes. "Nope I'm not going home."

I sigh in defeat. "Okay well at least let me take you to my place."

Damon blinks then allows me to drag him out the door.

* * *

Once we stepped into my bedroom, I immediately closed and locked my door. Jenna would freak if she knew Damon was over.

When I turned around I could see Damon sitting on my bed with a blank look on his face.

I bite my lip and give him a hug. He doesn't respond and it's not until I can feel damp spots on my neck, that I know he's crying.

"I left her." He whispers against my hair. He must be talking about Katherine.

"She cheated. I was never really the one. I wasn't good enough for her. Why am I not good enough?"

"Shh." I soothe and hold him closer. 

He pulls away to look at me. 

"What am I supposed to do now?" He whispers. 

My heart breaks for him.

"Show her what she's missing." I encourage before pulling the sheets over him. "But for right now, you need some rest."

He slowly lays his head on my pillow and closes his eyes.

I do the same and find comfort in his presence.

"Tomorrow will look better." I promise as I surrender to the darkness in my vision.

* * *

**AN: **

**Damn, this chapter took me a good 4 hours. I got stuck on many parts of this. **

**So due to popular demand, Damon and Katherine are done! **

**Now we can get onto the good stuff!**

**xoxo**

**-siredtodamon**


	9. Just Gossip

**AN: Sorry this chapter is late. I'm currently sick so this is the first chance I have to write this chapter. Thanks for the review and views in general! I love you guys!**

* * *

It's my fault and I know it,

And I tend to blow it, no thanks to you.

Its like you sit and you watch me,

You poke and you taunt me, it's all that you do.

And I'm not fighting that no, not at all.

Just want to be something, a name you call.

_The lips you taste just to fall, madly in love._

My eyelids slowly opened to reveal Damon sleeping soundly beside me. I couldn't help but smile. So he had stayed the night. I decided to just let him sleep. After all it was the weekend.

I attempted to roll over but found myself immobile. Damon's arm was slung around my waist making it impossible for me to move. Instead of moving it, I smiled and enjoyed the moment. Inwardly I chuckled at what my friends would say if they could see me now.

"Click."

Panicked my head swung to my door. Jenna stood at the doorway with her jaw on the floor.

I blushed furiously at what this probably must look like.

Jenna beat me to words. "Elena, why the hell is Damon Salvatore in your bed?" She asked looking extremely uncomfortable.

Silently I cursed Damon for having such a tight grip around my waist.

"I can guarantee it's not as bad as you think." I started but she cut me off.

"When I come back, he better be gone. Then you and I can have a little chat downstairs."

I nodded quickly and she closed the door.

After taking a moment to gather myself together, I gently shook Damon.

"Hey, it's time to get up."

His eyes fluttered open and for a second he looked confused. As soon as his gaze travelled to me, recognition flashed across his face and he immediately moved his arm away.

"I'd love for you to stay, but Jenna kind of walked in and put a time limit on our sleepover." I smiled shyly at him.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Well I guess I'll see myself out."

I laughed. "I never said I wouldn't escort you."

He smirked and rolled off the bed. "What time is it?"

I checked the clock. "Around 11:30."

He groaned and buried his face into one of my pillows. "It's to early."

I rolled my eyes and hit him with my pillow. "11:30 isn't early!" I argued.

"Elena!" Jenna called impatiently from outside my door.

My cheeks reddened at Damon's smirk directed to me.

"Relax I'll handle it." He murmured and headed towards the door.

"At least fix your hair!" I called after him, but he ignored me.

I shook my head as I clumped to the bathroom. My hair was in a terrifying state and my clothes weren't much better. We had got in so last night, that I hadn't even bothered to change into pyjamas.

Deciding a topknot would be easiest, I tied my hair and slipped into a black tank top and shorts.

Hesitantly, I pressed my ear to my door to hear what Damon was saying.

"You see Jenna, it's really not Elena's fault that she's so compassionate towards others. I was in rough shape last night and I didn't want to go home, so Elena offered up a room at her place. When I woke up I was in her bed. I don't remember how I got there but I'm pretty sure it was Elena."

Jenna started to say something but he cut her off.

"In conclusion, I take full responsibility for what happened this morning and believe me when I tell you that none of this should be blamed on Elena. If she hadn't picked me up last night, Lord knows where I'd be right now."

I found myself smiling. There was no way Jenna could stay mad at either of us after a speech like that.

Just as I guessed, Jenna was clearly lost for words. Well now was as good a moment as any. Quickly, I opened the door and offered a smile.

Jenna looked flabbergasted while Damon smirked at me.

Before I could put my two cents in, Damon turned back to Jenna.

"Anyways, I should get going." He flashed her his dazzling smile and brushed past me, down the stairs.

Casting a glance at Jenna, I gave her a tight smile and followed him down.

"Thank you." I said as I caught up to him.

He shrugged. "I guess I should be thanking you."

I opened the door for him. "No problem, what are friends for?"

Damon froze and I bit my lip. Maybe I shouldn't have added that last part.

He shot a grin at me. "Friends huh? I like the sound of that."

I laughed and Damon looked bitter.

Just as I was about to ask him what was wrong, he spoke up.

"I guess I better get home, my dad's probably ready to kick my ass by now."

A frown creased my forehead at his words.

As he stepped off my porch, I paused. "Wait, your car is still at the Grill, do you want me to give you a ride?"

Damon turned slightly to face me. "I've got two feet and a heartbeat." And with that he continued on his way.

I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness and closed the door. Jenna had her arms crossed in front of me.

Deciding it was my best option, I brushed past her and grabbed a box of cereal.

"I didn't know that you even knew Damon Salvatore." She muttered as she grabbed a bowl beside me.

I shrugged casually. "We talk."

Jenna poured some milk and cereal into her bowl. "So what was so important that he needed to stay here overnight?"

Oh well, it wouldn't help to lie. "He didn't really say much, but I'm pretty sure he broke up with his girlfriend."

As she took a spoonful, Jenna rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised it lasted as long as it did."

Confused, I cocked my head slightly and frowned.

Jenna gave me an incredulous look. "It's no secret that Katherine doesn't stick with one person for long. I'm just surprised that it took Damon all this time to figure it out."

Blinking, I thought back to when Matt broke up with me. I knew all to well how it felt to be dumped and something inside me told me that Damon blamed himself for his breakup.

"Anyway, how are you doing with the other Salvatore?"

I choked on my cereal. "Don't tell me you mean Stefan?"

Jenna tilted her head.

I sighed. "We're just friends."

Jenna raised an eyebrow. "Like you and Damon?"

A groan tumbled from my mouth, as Jenna laughed.

Luckily the phone interrupted further discussion.

"Hey Care." I said into the phone.

"Lena! How are you feeling?"

I smiled. "I'm fine."

"Good because you're sleeping over at my place with Bonnie."

Inwardly I chuckled at Caroline's imperious attitude and surprised both of us by saying, "Alright, I'll be there in a few."

Smirking at Jenna, I put the phone down and raced to my bedroom.

Within minutes I was packed and ready to go. As I ambled out the door, Jenna's voice called after me.

"Don't you think for a second that this conversation won't come up again!"

* * *

My shoulders sagged with relief as I found myself at my escape. Caroline greeted me instantly.

"Bonnie's already here, so we can get on with the gossip!" She squealed and I laughed.

Soon we were sitting on Caroline's bedroom floor laughing and smiling.

"So Caroline has a hot date with Klaus on Friday!" Bonnie teased and made the imitation of a wild make out session.

Caroline blushed and rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault Klaus asked me to the dance!"

"Caroline Forbes! Did you actually just blush!" I laugh then catch onto her words. "There's a dance on Friday?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yup it's a blackout dance."

I tilted my head, confused. "A what?"

Caroline glared at me. "You know, the kind of dance where the lights are turned off and you wear glow in the dark colours."

I shook my head. "How do people not trip over one another?"

"Did you miss the part when I said glow in the dark?" Caroline nudged me.

Bonnie crossed her legs in front of her. "Did I tell you that Matt's taking me?"

I bit my lip and shook my head no.

My friend looked embarrassed. "Sorry Elena, I shouldn't ha-"

"It's fine," I cut her off. "I'm over it."

Bonnie nodded looking relieved.

Instantly Caroline lightened the mood by saying that she overheard Tyler asking Vicki to the dance.

I laughed. "What did she say?"

Caroline threw her hands up. "She accepted!"

Bonnie gawked. "Who knew!"

Caroline got on her professional gossip face. "Yeah and speaking of surprising, I was at the Grill a few minutes before you guys came over and you would never guess what I saw!"

Bonnie and I leaned forward in anticipation.

"Damon turned down Katherine when she asked him to the dance!"

Bonnie gasped and I couldn't help the satisfied smile on my face.

Caroline turned towards me. "Why don't you look surprised."

I shrugged. "I'm not. I already knew they broke up."

Caroline and Bonnie's mouths were on the floor.

Had I really just said that aloud?

"They broke up!" Caroline exclaimed.

Suddenly, I found the floor pretty interesting.

My blonde friend put her hands on her hips. "Spill it Gilbert."

I sucked in a breath. "I may have found him drunk at the bar and I might have even took him to my house."

Bonnie's eyes were the size of the moon while Caroline looked eager for more.

"And!" Caroline pushed.

My cheeks suddenly started to feel hot. "I was really tired and we kind of shared my bed."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"It didn't go anywhere, Jenna interrupted this morning." I muttered quickly, wishing the floor would swallow me up.

"Elena Gilbert, you are so crushing on him!" Caroline accused.

My eyes widened. "I am not! Besides, he just broke it off with Katherine he wouldn't want someone as boring as me after her!"

Bonnie shook her head reassuringly. "You are not boring!"

Caroline smirked. "Yeah well now we know who's going with Elena to the dance."

Pursing my lips I retorted back, "He's not taking me! We're just friends!"

"Sure whatever you say." Caroline laughed and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What about Stefan?" Bonnie questioned.

I shrugged. "What about him? I only want to be his friend."

Before either of them could say a word more, I grabbed the tv remote and turned on Americas Next Top Model, knowing it would shut them up.

We hadn't even lasted one episode, when we all dozed off.

* * *

**AN:**

**I'll try to update tomorrow :) **

**Song- Pardon Me- He Is We**

**xoxo**

**-siredtodamon**


	10. Blame It On The Rain

"Elena."

I groan. It's to early to get up.

"C'mon Lena it's already noon."

Slowly my eyelids open to reveal Bonnie and Caroline rubbing their eyes while yawning.

Stretching my arms, I sluggishly sat up.

Caroline got to her feet and began to pick out her outfit for the day. Bonnie blinked and followed her lead.

As if noticing my lack of movement, Caroline spun around to face me. "We should totally go to karaoke night at the Grill!"

My nose wrinkled at the thought of singing in front of a crowd of strangers.

Caroline rolled her eyes, clearly sensing my discomfort. "C'mon Lena I've heard you sing, you're amazing."

I bit my lip and shrugged.

Bonnie turned towards me while holding a beaded ivory tank top. "If you're not going then neither am I."

I pouted. "That's not fair."

Caroline crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at me expectantly.

Throwing my hands in the air symbolizing surrender, I muttered something about how I shouldn't be so easily guilted.

With a satisfied smirk, Caroline tore the top from Bonnie's hands and replaced it with a pretty navy blue one shouldered dress with ruffles and a tan belt.

Bonnie shook her head slightly and headed to Caroline's bathroom to get changed.

After sizing me up, Caroline dove into her wardrobe and offered me a dark purple halter dress, while picking a coral dress for herself.

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Care, how do you have Bonnie and I's size?"

Caroline gave me a look that made me feel stupid for asking. "Because I had this planned. When I went shopping last week I found the dresses and thought they'd look amazing on you guys."

I smiled at my friend. There were times when Caroline could be a pain in the ass and then there were times like this. "You didn't have to do that Care."

Caroline smiled. "You're welcome Elena."

Bonnie walked in and I smiled at her. "Wow, you look great Bon."

My friend smiled and did a twirl. "I guess I should thank you." She said to Caroline.

With a shrug of her shoulders, Caroline left for the now available bathroom.

"I'm going to get coffee." Bonnie told me and walked out.

I sighed and began to think about how I got roped into this. Damon was right. It wasn't my fault I was so compassionate! Before I could ponder more on the subject, Caroline strut into the room in her coral dress and flaunted me her smile.

"Bathroom's all yours."

I nodded and scurried away.

Between Bonnie and Caroline, I was going to fade into the background completely.

Trying to take my thoughts off of the subject, I climbed into my dress and admired Caroline's choice.

The dress did look pretty cute on me if I did say so myself.

Slightly opening the door, I could see Bonnie holding three mugs with difficulty. I rushed to her aid and took one from her.

"Thanks." She breathed and we went to Caroline's room together.

"Well it's only 12:30 and karaoke isn't until 6 so what should we do?" Bonnie asked after she set the coffee down.

Tapping her chin, Caroline declared we should go shopping.

"Caroline!" Bonnie and I groaned in unison.

Our blonde host scowled at us.

"Why don't we go out for lunch?" I offer and my friends nod approvingly.

* * *

It took us an hour to drive up to Atlanta where we found a great burger place.

Fortunately for us, Caroline picked casual enough dresses so we wouldn't look out of place in the burger joint.

Before she could protest, I slipped a few bills past Caroline to the waiter.

"Sh you bought us these dresses and you're dragging us to karaoke!"

Caroline laughed. "What song are you going to sing?"

I blinked at her dumbfounded.

Rolling her eyes Caroline took a sip of her coke. "You have to plan ahead."

After a minute of my silence, Caroline went through her playlist. "Alright you can sing that Taylor Swift song. The 'Love Story' one."

A dark blush spread across my cheeks. "Caroline, can you not."

"And my auntie said stay away from elenahahah." Caroline mock swooned as she changed up the lyrics.

"But you are everything to me and I begged you not to leave my beeeeeed." Bonnie joined in looking mockingly desperate.

I hid my face in my hands. Then despite myself, I joined in on their laughter.

"Well we have about 3 hours of free time." Bonnie stated as the laughter ceased.

A smirk appeared on Caroline's face.

Bonnie and I sighed in defeat.

"Shopping at Lenox Mall!" Caroline exclaimed.

* * *

57 boutiques and 4 and a half hours later, we found ourselves back in Mystic Falls, at the Grill.

The lights were low and the room was crowded with people swaying their hips to the music.

Caroline and Bonnie were off dancing with some guys as I sat by my lonesome at the bar. Even if I was underage, I wished I could have had a drink. At the very least it would've made this night go by faster.

It wasn't long before my wandering eye caught a group of guys from our school. Matt, Stefan, Klaus, Tyler and even Damon, who looked like he was about to strangle someone.

When he saw me looking in his direction, I gave him a smile which he returned.

Before I knew it, he was sitting next to me.

"What brings you here?" He asked.

I laugh without humour. "Caroline."

Damon smirked and ordered himself a glass of bourbon.

I raised an eyebrow as the bartender gave it to him without hesitation.

"I have my ways." He explained and took a long sip.

Of course he does.

"Elenaaaa." A voice called as a drunk Caroline bounced over to us.

"It's your turn to sing." She declared.

My eyes widened. "No Care, I think I'll pass."

Caroline gave me her best puppy dog eyes. "The whole night depends on it." She whined.

I turned to see Damon mimicking the blonde.

"Yeah Elena, the whole night depends on it." He teased and I rolled my eyes.

"She has a good song for you." Caroline giggled at Damon which made him smirk, clearly amused, at me.

I blushed furiously. "I do not." I hissed at her.

Despite my protests Caroline pushed me up on stage.

I lost my voice as soon as I saw how many people were staring at me expectantly. Swallowing nervously, I shot a desperate look at Caroline.

Thankfully Caroline got the hint and stepped on the stage, snatching the microphone from its stand.

"So my friend's pretty nervous about coming on stage and singing in front of a crowd but, she has an outstanding voice and she has decided to overcome her fear of everyone watching her." With those words, Caroline shoved the mic into my hand and faltered off the stage, leaving me alone.

My palms started to get sweaty as the crowd looked at me expectantly.

From the back I could see Damon nodding as if he were encouraging me. And that's all I needed.

"So I didn't really know what to sing when I got up here but I've got a good idea now." I say with ease as I look at Damon, who smiles supportively.

I turn around to the band that's ready to go and tell them what song to play. They nod instantly and begin the beat immediately.

Feeling a little more confident, I bring the microphone back to the stand and begin to sing.

_You, got me caught in all this mess._

_I guess, we can blame it on the rain._

_My pain is knowing I can't have you,_

_I can't have you._

_Tell me does she look at you the way I do,_

_Try to understand the words you say,_

_and the way you move?_

_Does she get the same big rush,_

_When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?_

_Tell me am I crazy, am I crazy_

Taking a deep breath, I noticed Damon completely frozen on the spot_._

_I catch my breath,_

_The one you took the moment you entered the room._

_My heart, it breaks at the thought of her holding you._

_Does she look at you the way I do,_

_Try to understand the words you say,_

and the way you move?

_Does she get the same big rush,_

_When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?_

_Tell me am I crazy, or is this more than a crush?_

I hit the note perfectly and can't help but smile in satisfaction, as I close my eyes and allow the music to flow through me without a doubt. When I crack open my eyes I can see Damon is removed from his spot on the barstool and I can't help but feel a little panicked. Did I make him mad? Before I can process it, I notice him standing closer to the front of the crowd, looking mesmerized. A grin breaks out across my face and I continue with the song.

_Maybe I'm alone in this,_

_But I find peace in solitude knowing,_

_If I had but just one kiss this whole room,_

_Would be glowing._

_We'd be glowing,_

_We'd be glowing._

_Does she, tell me, does she look at you the way I do,_

_Try to understand the words you say,_

_and the way you move?_

_Does she get the same big rush._

_When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush._

_Tell me am I crazy, or is this more than a crush?_

_Does she, tell me, does she look at you the way I do,_

Try to understand the words you say,

and the way you move?

Does she get the same big rush,

When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?

Tell me am I crazy, or is this more than a crush?

Does she look at you the way I do,

Try to understand the words you say,

and the way you move?

Does she get the same big rush,

When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?

Tell me am I crazy, or is this more than a crush?

Tell me does she look at you the way I do,

Try to understand the words you say,

and the way you move?

Does she get the same big rush,

When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?

Tell me am I crazy, or is this more than a crush?

A few seconds of silence hang over the audience and I swallow nervously_. _Then thewhole place goes wild with applause. I smile and give a small bow and then hop off the stage, searching for a certain blue eyed person.

A hand on my shoulder causes me to whip around. Damon stares right back into my eyes with a small smirk plastered on his face. God how I love that look.

"Nice song." He tells me as he pulls us away from the mob.

I blush at his words. "Thank you." I say sincerely.

He winks at me. "Who's the lucky guy that got the dedication?"

If I was blushing before, I looked like a tomato now.

"You." I whisper softly.

I can't read his face and it's starting to scare me. I knew he wouldn't feel the same. How could I have been so stupid to think that he'd actually... Kiss me? I tensed as I realized his lips were on mine.

Realizing I wasn't responding, I immediately kissed him back with an equal amount of passion.

Slowly, he broke it off and winked at me.

"Elena!" Caroline hooted from her spot at the bar. How had she even gotten those drinks to begin with? From the hungry look coming from the boy next to her I suddenly knew the answer.

I give my friend a smile and turned to see Stefan staring at Damon and I with hurt written all over his face. Damon must have noticed because he smiled at me and ignored his brother completely.

"I best be on my way, but I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

I nodded, still unable to form proper words.

* * *

My heart fluttered as Bonnie drove me home. We had already dropped off Caroline which was quite a relief, considering the five billion questions directed towards me.

"So are you two together now?" Bonnie asked for the gazillionth time.

I bite my lip. "I don't know."

"No offence but do you two really even know each other?"

"Not really I guess but, hopefully we'll be well on our way now." I replied.

As she parked in my driveway, Bonnie turned to me. "Just promise me you won't drop your friends for some guy."

I laughed. "I'd never do that."

Bonnie smiled at me and I thanked for the ride before jumping out of her car.

For the first time in a long time I felt truly happy.

* * *

**AN: **

**I can't believe it's been 10 chapters already! **

**Today was another sick day for me so this chapter probably isn't it's best. **

**My apologies and hopefully we can get a new one up tomorrow ;)**

**Elena's Song- Blame It On The Rain by He Is We**

**xoxo**

**-siredtodamon**


End file.
